


Evening Habits

by tntwme



Series: Andreil's First Year Apart [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic, Green Creek Series - T.J. Klune
Genre: Andreil, Andrew Minyard - Freeform, Green Creek Series, M/M, Neil Josten - Freeform, Post canon, Wolfsong, aftg, aftg headcanon, the quote is from Wolfsong by TJ Klune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26499382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tntwme/pseuds/tntwme
Summary: Anonymous asked:i saw your ft hc for andreil and i can’t help but think they both silently refuse to hang up on each other, eventually it becomes habit of just doing things at the same time. neil brushing his teeth before bed while andrew rummages through the cereal box on the other end. no talking, just knowing the other is listening or watching...😪👊🏼😔
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Andreil's First Year Apart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916671
Comments: 3
Kudos: 81





	Evening Habits

Absolutely!!

  * After a few weeks they develop a routine
  * they “meet” on their roofs and share about their day with each other
  * they smoke a slow burning cigarette together
  * when it starts to get dark, they each head back to their own room
  * Andrew to his ~~lonely~~ apartment
  * Neil back to the dorm
  * they both rummage around in their kitchens
  * Neil’s pop socket (courtesy of Andrew) makes standing his phone on the counter especially convenient
  * Andrew gets to see everything Neil is doing
  * (Neil ends up watching Andrew’s ceiling a lot while he’s foraging for ice cream)
  * (Neil grumbles to Andrew about it sometimes)
  * it’s usually quiet between them during this time
  * but they’re together
  * and that’s all that matters
  * they watch each other’s routines for the night
  * every night
  * Andrew cleaning the dishes in the kitchen before heading to his bedroom
  * (Neil hears this more than sees it)
  * (but if Andrew is in a good mood he’ll usually find something to prop his phone against)
  * Neil stacking his dirty plates on top of the others and heading to the bathroom
  * Andrew changing into his pajama bottoms and sleep shirt
  * (Neil was wondering why he couldn’t find his favorite shirt, he owes Robin an apology)
  * Neil brushes his teeth and washes up, then heads into his own bedroom to change clothes
  * while Andrew heads to his bathroom to clean up
  * of course when they lived together this was their usual routine
  * but now that they live apart they actually get to WATCH each other change clothes
  * well, sort of
  * Neil still ends up watching the ceiling more than Andrew
  * (Neil grumbles a little louder about this)
  * they each settle into bed still able to watch and hear each other
  * they both rest on their sides with their phones propped next to them
  * Neil is usually the only one talking now
  * quietly telling Andrew about his day ahead, classes coming up, or drills he wants the freshman to try in practice the next day
  * when he starts mumbling about the weather and walking to class, Andrew knows he’s getting sleepy
  * so he opens up the book on his nightstand
  * he starts reading aloud to Neil
  * because he knows it’s his voice that helps Neil sleep
  * he lets Neil drift off to the sound of his quiet voice:
  * “Mom! _Mom_. You have to _smell_ him! It’s like… _like_ …I don’t even know what it’s like! I was walking in the woods to scope out our territory so I could be like Dad and then it was like… _whoa_. And then he was all standing there and he didn’t see me at first because I’m getting so good at hunting. I was all like _rawr_ and _grrr_ but then I _smelled_ it again and it was _him_ and it was all _kaboom_! I don’t even know! I don’t even know! You gotta _smell_ him and then tell me why it’s all candy canes and pinecones and epic and _awesome_!”
  * And just before he’s all the way out, Neil mumbles: Candy canes and pinecones….cigarettes and sunshine and _amazing_.
  * Andrew watches him sleep, his breathing deep, until his own eyes grow too heavy to stay open
  * After that night Neil never has to watch the ceiling again




End file.
